


Flirting

by Angelica_writes



Series: Imagines [21]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Episode: s01e01 Currahee, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jealousy, WWII, World War Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_writes/pseuds/Angelica_writes
Summary: You and Bill have fallen out and Liebgott comes up with a plan.
Relationships: Bill Guarnere/Reader, Bill Guarnere/You
Series: Imagines [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999741
Kudos: 9





	Flirting

“Why the long face, huh, Y/N?” Liebgott sat himself down next to you where you’d placed yourself in a quiet corner of the pub, which was crowded with rowdy paratroopers.

“It’s nothing Joe,” you replied quietly, sipping your drink and just wanting your friend to leave you alone.

“It sure don’t seem like nothing,” he commented, and you had to acknowledge he was right. Anger towards Bill had been burning through you since you’d caught him flirting with the daughter of the sweet middle-aged couple he was billeted with. He knew he’d upset you and yet he didn’t even apologise, letting you walk off after your argument. “Is it Wild Bill?” You nodded, unable to speak as your throat dried up and tears began to form in your eyes. Joe shifted in his chair, bringing it closer to yours, and he put a comforting arm around you, pulling you into his embrace. His arms around you felt safe and comforting as you cried into his chest. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered into your hair. You didn’t realise as the hot, angry tears poured down your face that Joe had clocked Bill glaring at you both across the busy pub, anger covering his features.

“Thanks,” you managed to reply, pulling away, wiping the remaining tears off your face, and explaining to Joe just what had happened between you and the man who claimed to love you. 

“Well, I might just have an idea of how you can get him back for making you jealous,” Joe’s trademark smirk made an appearance and you felt a pang of worry as you wondered what his plan would be. 

“What?” you asked apprehensively, giving him your best unimpressed face, which only served to widen his grin. 

“Two can play at the jealousy game. I’ll flirt with you a little bit and annoy him right back.” 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea Joe,” you knew that fights between the two were notorious and you didn’t want Joe to get hurt simply because he was trying to cheer you up. 

“Aw, come on, it’ll be a laugh,” he wiggled his eyebrows and gently elbowed your side. 

“It won’t be such a laugh when Bill punches you in the face.” 

“I can take care of myself, don’t you worry about that,” you could tell Joe wasn’t going to give up on his little idea anytime soon, and, although you were reluctant to admit it, you weren’t opposed to the idea of giving Bill a taste of his own medicine. 

“Alright then,” you sighed, but smiled at Joe. 

“Just promise not to fall in love with me, I’m pretty irresistible especially once I turn on the charm,” Joe winked. 

“I think that’s one promise I won’t struggle to keep,” you laughed at the mock pout on his face. Joe moved his head so it was mere centimetres from yours and entwined your hands together on the table, putting his plan into action. 

/// 

Bill and Toye were at the bar, Bill’s eyes fixed firmly on you and Joe. 

“I take it the fact Y/N is all cosy with Lieb means that you haven’t apologised to her yet?” Toye’s smooth voice cut through the silence and finally induced Guarnere to move his eyes away from you. 

“I ain’t gonna say sorry, not when she’s sat there flirting with that skinny prick,” Toye raised an eyebrow at his friend’s words, knowing the origin of your argument with Bill. 

“Isn’t that a little hypocritical?” As soon as Toye spoke, he saw Bill’s eyes widen and the anger in them was evident. “Just take some advice, okay Bill, and go over there and say sorry. Y/N will forget all about Joe and she’ll respect you more for saying sorry.” Bill stayed silent, knowing his friend was right, but not wanting to have to swallow his pride and actually apologise. He downed the rest of his beer, before doing the same with Toye’s nearly full glass. “Hey, my beer!” Toye called after Guarnere as he began making his way towards you and Joe in the corner. 

“Can I talk to you alone?” Bill directed the question toward you, in a manner so calm it startled you. You couldn’t see his hands behind his back balled into a fist so hard that his knuckles were turning white, and the air was too hazy for you to realise just how tightly his jaw was clenched. Bill was taking Toye’s advice, but he was still fighting every impulse to punch Liebgott in the mouth. Although Joe had spent the last ten minutes pushing Bill’s buttons from afar, he knew now was the time to depart, and left the table. Bill took his seat, taking your hand in his. 

“I’m sorry doll,” Bill rubbed gentle circles on your hands.

“Promise you won’t do it again?” you asked, ready to forgive now that’d he knew how awful he’d make you feel earlier.

“Only if you promise not to do it again either, and especially not with Lieb.”

“Oh, it’s a deal,” you leaned in and softly planted your lips on his, remaining in his embrace for the rest of the evening.

///

“I take it I have you to thank for making sure I didn’t get punched in the face,” Lieb laughed at the bar, patting Toye on the back.

“Hm,” Toye mumbled into his fresh beer. “And I’m guessing I have you to thank for making Bill realise his was wrong in the first place?” Toye guessed correctly that Liebgott was flirting with you to deliberately antagonise Bill.

“Joe Toye, you’re not as stupid as ya look,” Lieb smirked, slapping his hand down on the bar, ready to order another drink.

“Neither are you Liebgott,” Toye smiled.


End file.
